totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie
Alfie, labeled The Candy Lover, was a contestant on Total Drama Tides. He later returns for Total Drama Eclipse. Biography Alfie grew up next to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. His parents would often come home after work and notice that Alfie was nowhere to be seen. Every time, they would find their son snacking on a new candy while sitting on the large iron fence that was designed to keep the children out of the factory. They tried hiring babysitters to keep Alfie away from the factory, but that always ended with them coming home to find the sitter tied to a chair with licorice- a new flavour every time! Fearing their child would become obese, they managed to convince Alfie to join the swim team, keeping him in shape. As he grew older, his childish behaviour stuck with him, and his love for candy only grew. Alfie joined Total Drama Tides, after he realized he would be able to buy the entire chocolate factory with the winnings. Total Drama Tides: Alfie arrives in The Lowest Ebb, carrying Mana on his shoulders. He's excited to be on the show, and can't wait to start. He eagerly joins Blake's and Sam's conversation about sports, oblivious to Sam's advances onto him. When Alfie is announced to be a member of the Killer Sharks, he gives his teammates a high-five. Later, during Brings the Highest Tide, Alfie is seen hiding behind barrels with Trixie. He questions what the plan is, since she clearly knows, as she is wearing the hat- he quickly regrets his decision as Trixie times him up and offers him to the pirates in exchange for her safety. Later he is seen with the rest of the Sharks, with a sack over his head in a dimly lit room. When his team asks what the plan is, he nervously replies that he didn't ask. He befriends Angel, and snacks on candy, when the rest of his team realizes that he's been untied the entire time, when they ask why he didn't mention it before he says that he thought they were bonding. Alfie is seen cheering with the rest of his team after they win the challenge. In Tribute to the Pirate Gods, Alfie is being trained with Emmett along with the other members of their team. After Emmett and Youri have a fight, Alfie offers Trixie his lollipop - though she is taken aback when he actually hands her a candy lollipop. When Trixie asks how he manages to stay in shape he replies that he works extra hand. During the challenge, he is paired up with Trixie who uses the opportunity to get close to him. Alfie saves Trixie from a falling coconut before the pair decide to head back to meet up with the rest of the team. Later, Alfie is seen tied to the rope, suspended from the side of the mountain with the rest of his team. Emmett believes in Alfie enough to finish the challenge, allowing Alfie to secure the Sharks second team challenge win. Alfie is worried when Trixie doesn't show up for boot camp in, An Incy Situation and offers her some of his candy to cheer her up. On the island, Alfie is able to lead his team by following the scent of sugar - unfortunately he leads them in circles, following the scent of his own lollipop, but still manages to find the temple for his team. Trixie gives him her candy bracelet in order to fuel him. In the temple, Alfie almost falls into the abyss, when Trixie rescues him with her lasso. He's happy when his team is cleared of guilt. In, Red Sky at Morning the Sharks hold a meeting to figure out what they're going to do now that they've lied to Zac, instead Alfie comes to the horrible conclusion that all of the sugar is missing from the ship. Alfie is later seen in the confessional licking the last bit of his candy from his palm, saying he doesn't think he'll make it any further. Alfie manages to push Trixie out of the way of an arrow, when the pirates attack the sailors. Later on, Alfie begins to display symptoms of candy-deprievation. Trixie stays with Alfie during the challenge to take care of him. Alfie is confined to his bed in The Lost City, while Trixie looks after him. Youri taunts him by eating a chocolate bar in front of him. Trixie gives into Youri's demands of throwing the challenge in order for him to give Alfie some candy. Later, Alfie is seen sucking on a lollipop and is excited to search for Atlantis, but pretends to be sick when Emmett asks about him feeling better. Alfie slows his team down during the challenge, having to stay with Trixie. Emmett splits the team up, taking Alfie with him. Alfie and the rest of his team are forced to complete the challenge by Emmett, and in the end they are safe. Total Drama Eclipse: Alfie meets up with Weston in Orientation Day for a cup of hot chocolate. They talk about their plans to become the best detective duo, claiming to be twinverse twins. Weston promises Alfie that he'll solve the mystery of Alfie's memories. Alfie signs an autograph for a fan and makes cheers with Weston. At the Freshmen party, Mana calls Alfie up to the stage, announcing that this is a whole new season, Total Drama Eclipse. Alfie connects the dots, commenting that Toronto DaVinci Education abbreviates to TDE, or Total Drama Eclipse. Alfie joins the Screaming Fraternity, and runs off to find Weston. Alfie is excited that Weston joins their team. Alfie is grossed out when Julien takes a photo of a dead bat. Gallery Alfie.png|Created by Mana Alfie WD.png|Alfie in Tides (Wiz Dan) Trivia *Alfie, was originally from Total Drama Blossoming. *The official image was created by Wiz Dan Category:Total Drama Tides Category:Total Drama Eclipse